Larry Boy
"I am that hero" - Larry-Boy's catchphrase Larry-Boy, the world-famous superhero and an alter-ego of Larry the Cucumber, keeps the town of Bumblyburg safe. This plunger-headed hero fights crime and saves helpless Veggies with assistance from the Larry-Mobile and Alfred, who is played by Archibald Asparagus. Over the years Larry-Boy has undergone slight outfit changes. History Larry-Boy made his first appearance in ''Dave and the Giant Pickle''. During the episode, Larry wasn't feeling special about himself, so he created a superhero outfit for himself and dubbed himself "Larry-Boy". As he was showing off, Larry-Boy got himself stuck on a prop of a building and was stuck until Bob the Tomato came along and his plunger ear gave up its strength. After Larry told Bob his problem, he tells the story of Dave and the Giant Pickle and told Larry that it is okay for him to be "Larry Boy" if he is proud of the way he is. After Bob left, Larry-Boy showed off again and got himself stuck on the camera throughout the end credits until his plunger gave in again. Understanding he can still pretend to be a superhero, Larry-Boy made his first superhero film [[Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!|''Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!]] In 1997 and appeared again in [[Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed|''Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed]] in 1999. Larry-Boy appeared on one of the countertop kitchen segments for [[Jonah Sing Along Songs and More!|''Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!]], made a few appearances in his cartoon adventures and did not appear again until Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple although was spotted at the end of [[Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler|''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler]] and appears in the "outtakes" of ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie''. Trivia * Larry Boy's vehicle is the Larry-Mobile, which was designed by Big Idea artist Joseph Holch to look like himself. It can fly, drill through the ground, and serve as a submarine (Larry Boy's Cartoon Adventures Book series). Revealed in his chapter books, it can also be a snow-mobile. * Larry-Boy has his own video game for Playstation 2 and Game Boy Advance based on Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple. * Larry Boy's Temptation is chocolate. * Larry Boy's favourite superhero is the Green Lantern, he's super and green. * Larry Boy's greatest fear is popping balloons. * His voice is gruffer than Larry himself, which is a reference to Batman. Appearances *''Dave and the Giant Pickle'' (1996) *''Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space'' (1997) *''VeggieTown'' (1998) *''Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed'' (1999) *''Larry-Boy: The Cartoon Adventures'' *''Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!'' (2002) *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002) *''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler'' (2006) *''Larry-Boy and The Bad Apple'' (2006) *''Bob Lends a Helping Hand'' (2011) *''The League of Incredible Vegetables'' (2012) Gallery Image:LarryBoy_Line_Up.jpg|Concept Art Image:LarryBoy w Perp.jpg Image:LarryBoy w Alfred.jpg Image:Concept pit.jpg Image:Larryboy.jpg|Larry Boy Image:Larry Boy.jpg Image:Missing_One.jpg|Larry Boy missing one of his plungers Image:Hurt_but_Happy.jpg|Bruised up Larry Boy Image:Larryboycloseup.jpg Image:LarryBoy.jpg Image:41246P32EGL SS500 .jpg Image:Larry-Boy.jpg|New and improved Larry Boy Image:Larryboy_013.jpg|Larry Boy Video Game Stages Image:LarryBoy2.jpg File:Rumorweed-larry.gif Not Looking too Good.jpg|I'm scared|link=Larry Boy LB vt in the house.png|Larry Boy's new look for VeggieTales in the House. LarryBoyPicture4.png LarryBoyPicture1.png LarryBoy & Alfred.png LarryBoy.png LarryBoyPicture3.png LarryBoyPicture2.png LarryBoyPicture5.png LarryBoyPicture6.png LarryBoyPicture7.png LarryBoyPicture8.png LarryBoyPicture9.jpeg LarryBoyPicture10.jpeg VeggieTalesLarryBoyBookmark.jpg VeggieTalesTheBumblyburgSuperheroValuePackonVHS.jpg|VeggieTales: The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack on VHS Dave 1996 cover.jpg Dave 1998 cover.jpg Fib 1997 cover.jpg Fib 1998-1999 cover.jpg Fib 1999 cover.jpg Weed 1999 cover.jpg Rumor 2000 cover.jpg Weed 2000 cover.jpg VeggieTalesTheBumblyburgSuperheroValuePackonVHSFrontCovers.jpg|The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack VHS Front Covers VeggieTalesTheBumblyburgSupeheroValuePackVHSBackCovers.jpg|The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack VHS Back Covers Category:Characters Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Cucumbers Category:Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple Larry Boy